


The Universal Question

by Dank_Files



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - High School, Conspiracies, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Government Conspiracy, Roswell, Slow Burn, The X-Files - Freeform, txf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dank_Files/pseuds/Dank_Files
Summary: Mulder and Scully meet in high school in the town of Roswell, New Mexico 50 years after the alleged UFO crash





	1. Chapter 1

The first week of July, 1947, was one for the history books. The city of Roswell, New Mexico was in the newspapers after there were reports of an unidentified flying object crashing on a ranch.    
  
For several days, the debris site was closed to the general public by military personnel cleaning the wreckage. Air Force base officials insisted that it was a crashed weather balloon, but the public did not seem to be fooled. Many still entertained the idea of alien contact.   
  
_ 50 years later, the people still believe. _ __  
  
**August 25 1997, Roswell High School**

**  
** Fox Mulder did not have many friends. In fact, he could count them using only three fingers. Melvin Frohike, John Byers, and Richard Langley (who all referred to each other by last names) were all his close confidants these past couple high school years. Together they ignored the whispers of  _ “Spooky Mulder” _ in the halls and instead focused their energy on things such as the paranormal and fantastic.   
  
Despite living in Roswell, New Mexico (the UFO hotspot), the four friends were ridiculed. It wasn’t the fact that they believed in aliens, no, it was the fact they believed in everything.  _ Poltergeists, Witches, Bigfoot, The Mothman, The Jersey Devil- _ you name it, they believe it. Aliens were part of the culture, but anything else was deemed absurd.    
  
Go figure.

  
******

  
Dana Scully, a brilliant girl with red hair to match, sat in her parked car admiring her high school from the student lot. She never thought senior year would come so fast, and she was sad to be leaving after this year. Despite this, she was excited to go off to college and begin her journey in medicine.    
  
Dana exited her car and began the walk to her locker to commence her last first day of high school.   
  
“Guess who.” A set of hands came to cover her eyes just as she finished her locker combination.   
  
“Ethan,” she smiled, “I was wondering when you’d make your appearance.”   
  
“You know I like to surprise my girlfriend.” He kisses her quickly before they start exchanging their class schedules to see if they have any matches.   
  
“Oh well,” Dana began, “we may not have classes together but at least there’s always lunch.”   
  
“I guess so...” Ethan grumbles as he scratched the bag of his head. “We better get going, I’ll see you at then.”   
  
“See you.”   
  
*****

  
Mulder sat in the back of the astronomy class staring out of the window. Everyone piled in fairly quickly, all taking seats to avoid “Spooky Mulder” and his standoffish demeanor. He didn’t mind though- he was used to it. Next to him, he heard the empty chair scrape the ground.   
  
“Hello,” came a sweet sounding female voice. He turned to see the striking blue eyes and bonfire hair. Her hand was out, waiting for him to react.   
  
“How nice to suddenly be so visible.” Mulder says as he shakes her hand.   
  
“Dana Scully.”   
  
“Fox Mulder. But just Mulder if you will.” Their hands dropped simultaneously and he returned to looking out of the window.   
  
“Ok...” she half whispered, “Then call me Scully.”   
  
He didn’t look at her.   
  
The class seemed to go on forever. Professor Graef announced that whoever they chose to sit with would be their partner for the rest of the year. He then handed them each a rubric for an end of the year project that may determine if they graduate on time or not.   
  
_ Great _ , Mulder thought,  _ another worthless school project with someone I won’t have contact with after graduation. _

 

****   
  


The first school day winded down to an end. Teens were catching up with one another as they awaited the arrival of their parents. Fox Mulder was setting out for his walk home when he heard a voice calling him from behind.   
  
“Hey! Wait up!” He turned to see none other than Dana Scully herself.   
  
“Um, whats up?”   
  
“Do you want to come over? I mean to start on our project early?” Looking her in the eyes made it hard to say no.   
  
“I-I guess so...” He followed her to her car where Ethan Minette stood waiting for her.   
  
“Hey babe,” he said bending down to kiss her on the cheek. “What is Spooky Mulder doing here?” He whispered in her ear.   
  
“Be nice,” she whispered back. “We have a project, he’s coming over.” Mulder was staring absentmindedly at the sky, not seeming to notice their exchange.   
  
“Look Dana, I got basketball tryouts. I’ll catch you tomorrow okay? See ya.” Ethan walked back towards the school. She watched him until he disappeared behind the double doors.   
  
“You ready?” She gave Mulder a warm smile before unlocking her car.   
  
“Sure thing.”

 

*****

 

Dana Scully’s room was just as he expected. Neat and tidy, prim and proper, clean and organized. It was everything his room wasn’t.

 

“Are you sure your parents won’t freak at you having a boy alone in your room?” His tone was sarcastic but she detected a hint of worry.

 

“My parents are away for something and my siblings all have their own lives. Bill and Melissa moved away for college and Charlie is with his freshman friends.” She unpacked her school things and settled on her bed. “Shall we?”

 

Mulder took one last look around before joining her. “So I was thinking… we do this project on The Universal Question: Are Aliens Real? ”

 

“Mulder, you cannot be serious.” 

 

“Oh but I am serious, Scully.” He positioned himself to look in her eyes before continuing. “We live in  _ Roswell _ for Christ sake. The others are probably gonna do their projects on saturn's rings and why Uranus is named Uranus.  _ We _ are better than that.”

 

She held his gaze while considering their other options. “Okay,” she agreed, “let’s do it then.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really. I mean it.”

 

“Let’s get started.” He smiles as he opens his notebook to take notes.  _ Maybe she’s not like the other kids at school _ , he thinks to himself.

 

If only he knew what this project was leading them to.


	2. Chapter 2

**August 30 1997, 12PM**

 

The weekend seemed to come sooner than expected. Mulder and Scully hadn’t worked on their project since that first day in her bedroom; and even then they didn't get much work done because they spent it arguing over what are and aren't facts. Still, they talked in class and were friendly if they saw one another in the hallways or at lunch.

 

But now it was saturday, and saturday was a day of work and evidence. Mulder found himself back in her house, in her room. Scully took it upon herself to check out books and articles on UFO’s and on their towns history (starting from 1947 of course). Among them were  _ The Roswell Incident (1980), UFO Crash at Roswell (1991) and The Truth about the UFO Crash at Roswell (1994). _

 

“You do know this happened in Lincoln County right?” Scully questioned as she looked through one of the books, sitting cross legged on her bed. “I mean that's a little over two hours from here.”

 

“I’m well aware, believe me.” Mulder was laid back on her pillow with a book in his hands. His glasses slid to the tip of his nose as he read. “Any true conspiracy nut knows, Scully. And since  _ you knew  _ I guess that means-”

 

“Don’t.” She held up a hand to silence him. “I am NOT a conspiracy nut, Mulder. I’m just stating a simple fact.”

 

“Ooh someones getting a little feisty.” He poked her back with the tip of his foot and she couldn't help but let a smile sneak its way across her face. “So… what are you doing next weekend?”

 

“Mulder, you do know I have a boyfriend. I can’t be seen out with another strange boy.” She was looking at him now and he could tell that she was joking but the tiniest part of him was over analyzing every part of what she said.

 

“No- I mean yeah, I know. I was just thinking we could head over to Lincoln County. Maybe get some pictures, make a day of it.” He sat up a little straighter and waited for her response.

 

“Well,” she considered. “I don’t think Ethan would like me spending the whole weekend with you, but that’s his problem.”

 

“Who said anything about the whole weekend?” Mulder grinned and cocked his head to one side. “Besides, your boyfriend doesn’t seem to like me much anyway, does he?” 

 

“I suppose you’re right. Either that or he has a crush on you since you’re all he’s been talking about this week.” As they were laughing, she placed a hand on his knee. Neither would admit it in that moment, but they both felt something that they knew would cause trouble later down the road. 

 

**2:05PM**

 

**“** You can’t be serious.”

 

“Scully, I am serious.”

 

“Why would the government have a secret underground lab?”

 

“Simple: To harbor the aliens. They let them abduct a few select humans so they can make their hybrids.”

 

She studied his face to see if he was joking and realized he was actually quite handsome. Behind his double bridge glasses were radiant hazel eyes, set off by a too-large nose that seemed to match him. His shaggy brown hair was loosely finger-combed back so it wouldn’t be in his face.

 

“You’re delusional,” she finally said.

 

Now was his turn to study her. Diamond blue eyes, auburn hair in the sunlight, delicate and soft but strong features; she was everything he usually didn’t like but did. Scully was gorgeous, but he couldn’t let that distract him from work.

 

“I think I actually prefer  _ spooky  _ over  _ delusional.”  _

 

“And I think I prefer getting back to work.” She turned away from him, but his eyes lingered before turning his attention back to his notes.

 

**3:00PM**

 

“Scully it’s been three hours, we have months before this is due,” Mulder whined. “Can we please do something else? Go outside? Walk? Or better yet- go get food?”

 

“Okay, I guess I can take you up on the food.” She hadn’t eaten since 10 that morning and she was starting to feel a little famished. “If I drive you have to pay.”

 

“A gentleman always pays.” Mulder smiles and waits for her to lead the way out of her room. 

 

On their way out, they bumped into Charlie Scully. “ Hey Dana,” he said, “oh and hey! Spooky, what’s up?”

 

“Charlie!” Scully gritted her teeth and made a face at her young brother.

 

Mulder laughed, “It's alright Scully. He’s just playin’ around.” He held his hand out and Charlie took it. “Fox Mulder.”

 

“Charlie Scully, at your service.” He bowed once Mulder released his hand, which earned him a smile. “Hey Dana, Mom and dad will be back tonight from whatever they were away for.”

 

“You mean you don’t know either?” She questioned.

 

Charlie shrugged and replied, “I thought you knew. Oh well, you look like you’re heading out. Just get here before 8, you know how dad is.”

 

“Thanks Charlie, see you in a few.” And with that, they were on their way.

 

The car ride to the diner was silent, short, and comfortable.  They found themselves a booth in the back and sat across from one another. The older waitress smiled at them as she took down their orders: a burger and fries for Mulder and a club sandwich for Scully.

 

“Where do you think your parents are?” He asked once the waitress had left.

 

“You know, I’m not sure. Charlie and I didn’t even think to ask them.”

 

“You don’t think that’s strange? Leaving two hormonal teens alone to fend for themselves?” Mulder placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin atop his hands. He beamed at her and waggled his eyebrows.

 

“First of all,” she began, “I am  _ not  _ a hormonal teen. Charlie, maybe, but I consider myself past that. Secondly, I agree that it  _ is  _ strange but I’m sure they’ll explain tonight.”

 

The waitress arrived back with their food and left them with a wink. After a few moments of eating, a thought passed Scully’s mind.

 

“Mulder… what about your parents?”

 

“Hm?” He looked up, startled. “My parents? They’re divorced. I live with my mother but we don’t speak anymore like we used to. Sometimes I wonder if she even realizes I’m gone.” He dropped his eyes, suddenly very focused on a single french fry.

 

Scully reached over and put her hand on his. “I’m sorry,” she said. “Is it because of-“

 

“Yeah,” he said quickly. “We don’t talk about Samantha.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**August 30 1997, 7:45PM - Scully Residence**

 

Dana Scully arrived home to see her parents at the kitchen table with Charlie. After she and Mulder had finished eating, they decided to hit the library computers and continue with their research. Afterwards she dropped him off at his house and made her way to her own home.

 

“Mom! Dad!” She exclaimed, but something was odd. The light that was usually in Margaret Scully’s eyes was blown out, and her old man Captain Ahab looked lost and distant.

 

“Hello Dana,” they both said in unison. Scully darted her eyes to Charlie, who looked just as confused as she was. She took a seat next to him.

 

“Sooooo… where have you guys been?” Charlie asked.

 

“That’s nothing of your concern.” William Scully Sr. quickly dismissed his son, causing his two children to feel uncomfortable.

 

“You two don’t need to worry about it. We are home now.” Maggie reached out and grabbed both of her children’s hands. “Now go to your rooms, your father and I are very tired.”

 

“But we haven’t had di-“ Scully silenced her younger brother and dragged him to her room. Once she closed and locked the door behind her, she let him speak.

 

“Ok, what the fuck.”

 

“Charlie!”

 

“Im sorry Dana but really. What. The.  _ Fuck.”  _ Charlie ran his fingers through his rust colored curls and sat down on Scully’s bed. “I mean, when have they ever left us alone? And the way they talked in unison- what the fuck was that? Don’t even get me started on their body language like-“

 

“Charlie! Calm down for a minute. I agree with you, they are acting strange. Why wouldn’t they tell us where they were?” She took a seat next to him and sighed.

 

“Something is definitely up, Dana.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

**Monday September 1, 1997**

**Roswell High School**

 

“It was strange, I’m telling you Mulder.” It was lunch time and Scully was confiding in Mulder the events that transpired over the weekend.

 

“You know, The Gunmen gave me articles about this. Maybe your parents were at the Dulce Base.”

 

“First, who are The Gunmen? And second, what the fuck is the Dulce Base?”

 

“Oooh!” Mulder raised his eyebrows at her use of vulgarity. “Dana Scully has a rather sailor-ish side I see. The Gunmen are my only friends besides you. They travel in a group of three and spend their time in the computer lab. The Dulce Base… well come with me after school and you can find out.”

 

Eyebrow raised, Scully silently challenged him with her eyes and he challenged back, crossing his arms over his chest and crossing his feet under the table.

 

“Fine,” she said after a minute. “Point me in the direction after school and I will drive.”

 

“I’m still surprised you can reach the pedals…”

 

“Mulder, shut up.” Their laughter was interrupted by her boyfriend, the forgotten Ethan. Mulder immediately looked down at his lap and let his smile fade.

 

“Babe what’s the deal?” Ethan whispered in her ear through gritted teeth. “Why are you hanging out with this kid? Why don’t you eat lunch with me and the team?”

 

“Ethan for your information, Mulder and I have a project together for class. And your jock buddies are loud and obnoxious.” She said it loud enough for Mulder to hear, not caring to lower her voice.

 

“Seriously Dana? You don’t have other friends or something?”

 

“What’s wrong with me eating lunch with him? Are you threatened?” At that, Mulder couldn’t suppress the chuckle that escaped him. Ethan was, by society’s standards, a good looking guy. He had hazel eyes, neatly styled brown hair, he was a tall athlete, and he had a good enough smile. Not to mention he seemed to be fairly popular- he was everything Mulder wasn’t.

 

Uncomfortable, Ethan shifted a little in his seat before getting up to leave. “Whatever, suit yourself. My first game is Friday, will you be there?”

 

“Of course I will. What are girlfriends for?” She was being sarcastic but if Ethan had picked up on it, it didn’t show. He bent down to kiss her before making his departure.

 

“Sorry,” she mumbled as she turned back to Mulder.

 

“No it’s fine. Young love at its most vulnerable.” He grinned to let her know it was okay, but he had to admit that it was hard watching her kiss him.

 

“So,” she began, “what’s the plan?”

 

**4:30 PM**

**Lone Gunmen Lair**

 

“Mulder, what took you so long to introduce us to this little chickadee? Melvin Frohike.” He bowed at Scully and shook her hand. He was the shortest one and dressed casually with grandpa framed glasses.

 

“Settle down Frohike. Uh Scully, this is John Byers and Richard Langley.” 

 

“Nice to meet you…” Scully smiled politely and tried to keep an open mind. They looked nice but if anything Mulder had told her about them on the car ride over was true, then they were even bigger nuts than he was.

 

John Byers was a professional looking boy. His shirt was tucked in and his taupe colored hair was neatly combed and parted. Richard Langley on the other had was a different story. He wore a faded AC/DC shirt, long blonde hair styled as a mullet, and circle framed glasses on his face.

 

“Just refer to us by our last names, as I’m sure you do with Mulder.” Byers stepped forward to speak, nodding his head towards Mulder’s direction.

 

“We’ll also do the same for you.” Langley said, not taking his focus off whatever article he was reading.

 

“Mulder here has told us all about you,” Frohike started. “He wasn’t kidding when he said you were ho-“

 

“Okay! That’s enough, uhh-“ Mulder made eye contact with Scully but quickly averted (which didn’t go unnoticed by the three other boys). “We want to hear the information you have on the Dulce Base.”

 

“Say no more my friend.” Langley stood from his spot and rustled through some papers until he came across what they needed. He cleared his throat before speaking, “ The Dulce Base is a joint human and alien facility that’s located underground near Dulce, New Mexico. As you know, that’s over five hours from here. Paul Bennewitz  _ swears  _ by the alien activity.”

 

“John Lear, a  _ UFOlogist, _ claims to have independent confirmation of the existence of said base.” Byers continued, pacing back and forth. “It’s considered an  _ ‘attractive legend’  _ within our world. You can’t conclusively prove that the base doesn’t exist, but you can’t technically prove it  _ does  _ exist.”

 

“Well?” Mulder asked. All four of them were staring at Scully and waiting for her to give her thoughts.

 

She was looking around and taking in her surroundings. According to Mulder, the house belonged to Frohikes parents. The basement served as a conspiracy den for the four teens. It was dark with one small basement window. Articles and newspapers cluttered the floors and tabletops. The room was illuminated by different sized lamps in multiple corners.

 

Sighing she asked, “So what does this have to do with my parents?”

 

“Ah, well it’s rumored that the government has selected humans for… experiments of the sorts. Adult humans.” Mulder looked down at his feet. He could feel Scully staring daggers at him.

 

“You’re serious.” It was a statement and not a question. “You all really believe this?” They looked amongst themselves and nodded.

 

“I also figured that- that we could look into it as part of our project for school.” He smiled sheepishly at her and bit his lip. She couldn’t resist those eyes.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Sure. Fine.” Scully shrugged and looked at each of them. “I’m in.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday September 5, 1997**

**Mulder Residence - 6:45PM**

 

Lying alone in his dimly lit room on his worn in bed, Fox Mulder allowed himself to dream. He dreamed of what it would be like to have a normal family; What it would be like if Samantha was never taken. Would he have gotten into sports? Perhaps he would have been on the baseball team and had a popular girlfriend that every other girl wanted to be. Maybe he wouldn’t have adopted the “spooky” nickname and maybe he would be genuinely happy.

 

His whole life could be changed completely because of one single event not taking place. He would’ve guided his sister through high school, helped her with her first break up (and perhaps beat the guy up for breaking her heart), and helped her with getting into a good college. Instead, he was now an only child to emotionally neglecting parents. In a sense, he was alone. Sure he had the Gunmen, but when he wasn’t hunting down conspiracies with them he was mindlessly living a life he felt he didn’t deserve to live.

 

However, a certain redhead brought color to his black and grey existence. He had seen her around school for the past four years. She was boisterous, headstrong, and sure of herself. He knew she was intelligent just by seeing her color code her notes in the one class they had together freshman year (he wasn’t sure she would even remember). Admittedly, he did have a crush on her but quickly dismissed it when she started dating Ethan sophomore year. Since then, he thought of her sometimes at night when the insomnia kept him awake. 

Now here they were working together, intertwining into each other lives. She didn’t treat him like he didn’t exist.

 

Fox Mulder felt as if he could finally fucking breathe.

 

**Roswell High School Gym**

**6:45 PM**

 

Meanwhile, Dana Scully sat on the bleachers watching her boyfriends basketball game. As much as she tried to pay attention, she couldn’t keep her mind off of Mulder and what had happened with her parents. She wanted nothing more than to be working on their project and finding out why her parents were acting so weird. She would barely admit it to herself, but he made her feel truly alive. Working with him was a daily challenge.

 

The game seemed to end as soon as she finished her thoughts. Before she knew it, she was down on the court congratulating Ethan on a game she missed in the blink of an eye.

 

“How did I do?” He asked.

 

“You were wonderful,” she lied. It was now sometime past 8:00PM. Had the game really gone on for an hour and a half? Scully forced a smile and kissed Ethan on his sweaty cheek. 

 

“All the guys and some of their girlfriends are going to the diner. I could drop you off at home unless you want to tag along…” Clearly, he was hoping she would come with him; but lately she hadn’t been feeling what she once felt. She figured it was the stress of her school work and the impending doom called college.  _ We’ll be back to normal in no time,  _ she thought.

 

“Actually I’m pretty tired.” She feigned a yawn and continued. “But tomorrow I’m all yours.”

 

“Okay I guess I can work with that.” Grabbing her hand, he lead them to the parking lot.

 

**Scully Residence**

**8:56PM**

 

As Ethan pulled out of her driveway, he waved his goodbye. She watched him from the porch and waited until he was completely gone before hopping in starting her own car. She didn’t want to be home but she didn’t want to be out with Ethan and his jerk friends either. So, she went to the one place she couldn’t stop thinking of.

 

“Hi,” Mulder said as he opened the front door. “It’s late, what are you doing here?”

 

“I’m- Im sorry is your mom…”

 

“Ah no, it’s just me here. My mom works the night shift.” They stared at each other awkwardly as Scully rocked back on her heels.

 

“Are you going tooooo….”

 

“Oh! Yeah, come in.” Scully took in the sight of him: unruly brown hair, his reading glasses, plaid pajama pants, and… no shirt. For someone who was deemed a nerd by their peers, he certainly looked like an athlete under all his quirkiness. She suddenly felt overdressed, sporting jean short-shorts and a black Green Day crop top layered with a red and black flannel.

 

“Nice combat boots,” Mulder told her. “I never expected you to go for that whole punk attire.

 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

 

He nodded and motioned her towards the stairs. She followed as he lead her to his room.

 

“So this is where Fox Mulder gets all his crazy ideas.” She took in her surroundings: A poster of a UFO with the words  _ I Want To Believe,  _ a crumpled picture of Big Foot, dozens of articles about alien abduction, and a framed picture of a young girl on his desk that she assumed was his sister Samantha.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asks. “Not that I don’t want you here it’s just- I thought Ethan had that big game.”

 

“It finished. They won. But I didn’t feel like hanging with a bunch of artificial people with their heads up their asses.”

 

“What’s going on?” He took a seat on the edge of his bed and she soon followed.

 

“I can’t stop thinking about my parents and I can’t stop thinking that maybe you’re right.” She was speaking rapidly almost to the point of being incoherent.

 

“I’m ri-“

 

“To an extent,” she stopped him. “You’re right to an extent.”

 

“Please do go on.” He looked down at her, waiting.

 

“Maybe it’s possible the government is selecting certain people. Maybe they’re doing illegal experiments on them, experiments that  _ aren’t  _ of alien nature but something else.” Scully was breathing heavily. She felt frantic, unfocused even. 

 

“Well Scully what else could it be? What could they want with your parents? Or anyone else’s parents?”

 

“That’s what we have to find out.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunday September 7, 1997**

 

Fox Mulder somehow managed to rope himself into a dinner at the Scully Residence. It took a lot of convincing, but she finally agreed to allow him to stay over.

 

“I just want to observe your parents for myself,” he said.

 

“Can you  _ please  _ try to make it sound less creepy?” She pleaded with him.

 

So there they were: Margaret, William Sr., Charlie, and Dana Scully joined by the boy who cried alien. It started off normal enough for any household with a teenage daughter. “Is this your new boyfriend,” her mother had asked. “No mom, he’s just my friend from class,” Scully replied. Mulder smiled awkwardly and made his way to the kitchen table where he took a seat next to Scully.

 

After some light conversation, things started to get weird even for Mulder. Scully’s mother would space out for long moments and her fathers expression never seemed to change. The dinner seemed to drag on and on but it couldn’t have been no more than 45 minutes.  _ Yeah,  _ Mulder thought,  _ something is definitely going on here. _

 

After plates and utensils were cleaned and put away, Mulder and Scully excused themselves to her room.

 

“Well?” She asked. “I know I’m not crazy, Mulder. Something is definitely weird with them and I don’t know what to make of it.”

 

“You’re not crazy,” he started, “I think I can genuinely say that even  _ I  _ am spooked. Something happened to them Scully- something they can’t say or probably can’t even remember.” They were sitting together on her bed and staring at the wall.

 

“If I say this you have to promise not to get too excited.” Scully looked to him with serious eyes and he slowly met her gaze.

 

“Scully, are you coming on to me?”

 

“Mulder shut up!” She laughed despite herself but quickly remembered her purpose. “No, seriously. Let’s go. Let’s plan a trip to the Dulce Base.”

 

“You’re kidding.” Mulder couldn’t believe what she was saying. Maybe he was rubbing off on her more than he had realized. “You’ve known me two weeks and you trust me enough for this? Seriously?”

 

“Yes, I’m serious. Sure it may take a couple of weeks for us to devise this little plan but don’t you think it’s worth it?” Her eyes pleaded with him even though they didn’t have to. She knew he wanted to go there regardless.

 

“Then let’s do it.”

 

“How about over thanksgiving break? That gives us plenty of time and we don’t have to worry about missing school.” 

 

“Yeah I’m sure the kids would really be talking if we missed school on the same day.” Mulder chuckled but she could tell he was anxious. 

 

“Are you ever serious a day in your life?” Scully shoved him and he fell back on her bed with a soft thud. 

 

“Have you ever had a sense of humor a day in your life?” Mulder tugged her arm so she fell back beside him. “You sure you want to do this? With me?” If he wasn’t serious before then he was serious now. She could sense it in his tone of voice.

 

“I’m sure. Besides maybe it’ll even be fun.”

 

He looked at her- a quizzical expression on his face. “I guess I retract my earlier statement.”

 

They stayed like that for a while, just looking at the ceiling. They didn’t talk because they didn’t need to. Mulder wasn’t like other people; she could sit with him in silence and have it be comfortable and not awkward. He thought it was nice to have someone to be around who actually seemed to enjoy his company. But he knew he shouldn’t get attached like this. Not when everyone he cared about eventually leaves him.

 

“I think I should go.” He finally said.

 

“I’ll walk you out.”

 

When they got to the front door she opened it and he took a step out but turned back to face her.

 

“What is it?” She asked, brows furrowed. “Are you okay?”

 

He thought then that maybe he wanted to kiss her, but it would be wrong because she had a boyfriend and who could ever want to be Fox Mulder over an all star athlete?

 

“Are you okay?” She asks again.

 

“I’m fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

**Monday September 8, 1997**

 

“I just can’t get rid of you huh Scully?” Mulder was sitting outside for lunch today when Scully walked up to him. She didn’t say anything, just positioned herself in the area next to him and tilted her head back onto the tree.

 

“Ethan wants to go out tonight and talk. I’m sure he’s gonna break up with me.”

 

“Oh,” was all he managed to respond with. “I… uhh, I’m sorry?”

 

“Well don’t say it like that!” She snapped.

 

“Like what?!”

 

“‘I’m sorry?’ Like it’s a question! I need some support here!” She mocked. “I’ve been almost avoiding him since school started so I know it’s all my fault.”

 

“Well in case you haven’t noticed I’ve never had a girl that’s a friend so forgive me if I’m flippant.” He repeated her body language and leaned back against the tree. “I’m sorry,” he said seriously this time. “I’m almost positive he is not breaking up with you though.”

 

“And why is that?” Scully asks.

 

“Because you’re incredible.” He feels her stiffen then relax next to her.

 

“How would you know? You’ve only known me two weeks.” He laughs at that, genuinely laughs.

 

“I think that’s my line.” She turns to him and he thinks that she doesn’t look that sad anymore but she’s also not smiling. His smile soon faded too until they’re just staring at one another.

 

“But would it be that bad though?” She whispers. “If we broke up?”

 

“Don't say that,” he whispers back. 

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because you don’t mean it. You love Ethan.” It sounded like he was reminding himself of that instead of telling her. 

 

“Yeah,” was all she said before getting up to leave.

 

Mulder contemplated going after her but after all it  _ had  _ only been two weeks. Even though he felt like it had been longer than that, he couldn’t do it. After graduation, they probably won’t even talk anymore and she’ll forget about him and possibly marry Ethan. They were just schoolmates working on a project together. Nothing more. 

 

**7:45 PM**

 

Scully and Ethan sat in a semi-nice restaurant in formal clothes. She was nervous because he was going about like nothing was wrong.

 

“So, he began. She tensed. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and I know we’ve been distant lately but I wanted to let you know that I love you and I wanted to give you this.”

 

He handed her a box and all other sounds in the room faded. “A promise ring?” She choked out. “You’re giving me a promise ring?”

 

“Well don’t seem so shocked,” he laughed. “I know the school year just started but college comes fast and since we probably won’t be at the same one, I wanted to show you that I’m serious.”

 

“I… wow thank you.” She couldn’t describe what she felt. Part of her wanted to be happy but the other part thought she was crazy to be accepting this. Did she want to be tied down before high school even ended? Ethan was only her second boyfriend. They hadn’t even had…

 

“I thought you’d be happier.” Ethan interrupted her thoughts. He looked unsure of himself.

 

“I am! Sorry, I just had a long weekend with my parents.”  _ And Mulder,  _ she thought. “I’m just tired.”

 

“Then we better get you home.”

 

**8:05 PM**

 

Scully nearly screamed when she opened her bedroom door and saw a tall lanky figure standing there. “Mulder? What are you doing, you nearly gave me a heart attack! How did you get in here?”

 

“I uhh, climbed in through your window.” He flashed her a sheepish grin and he shrugged his shoulders.

 

“That still doesn’t answer my first question.” Scully crossed her arms and moved towards him but the look on his face told her that he saw it.

 

“Ethan give you that?” He nodded towards the ring on her finger and she suddenly felt very red.

 

“Yeah, a promise ring. I guess you were right. He didn’t want to break up after all.”

 

“Mmm,” he hummed. He took a couple more steps towards her until they could practically feel the heat radiating off of one another.

 

“Is umm- is there something that you needed to talk about?” Her breathing was sharp and she was pretty sure her voice quivered.

 

Mulder brought his hand up to move a piece of hair that had fallen into her face. She closed her eyes and he lingered until she could no longer feel his presence. When she opened them, her window was lifted and she felt the cool breeze of the night air.


End file.
